


Young Volcanoes

by Cast_Away



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, BAMF Stiles, Canon-Typical Violence, Derek Needs To Use His Words, Eventual Smut, Feels, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Medium Burn, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski, Puppy Isaac, Scott Bashing, cursing, fight me, mystery deaton, sterek, the sheriff's name is John
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 03:12:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15330465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cast_Away/pseuds/Cast_Away
Summary: This is a shameless magic Stiles AU in which after getting into a really intense fight with the pack Stiles finds out he is a Shadow mage. Derek is working out his issues and seriously needs to get his shit together. There's drama and fighting and finding love where you least expect it. It all goes to hell when the Alpha pack and a coven of witches come to town. Each having different motives. Read to find out what goes down and who's left standing.





	Young Volcanoes

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! this is my first Teen Wolf fic and it is going to be sterek so sit your asses down and get ready for a wild ride. I'm so excited! please review and comment. And if anyone can find it in their heart to be a beta for this poor soul I will legit worship the ground you walk on. Please.  
> ~Enjoy Loves. Julianne

**_Ok. So this is set up to be my first Teen Wolf Fanfic! I’m hyped y’all. This is gonna have Bamf!Stiles and a wee bit of Scott bashing. Definitely Sterek endgame. AU all the way my loves. Warnings include Violence, Cursing, maybe a bit of Slash (not on the first date, I ain’t that type of girl), Feels. Please Comment. I need them to live._ **

**_~Let the games begin, Julianne._ **

**_\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ **

           The night his life changed forever (well more than it already had), was a cool brisk autumn night. It was also a Tuesday, but that part wasn’t important. The important part was the fact that Stiles Stilinski was alone in his bedroom surrounded by darkness and only his dad would care if he went missing. It was an odd type of darkness, it felt like a blanket of warm that passed over him like a blanket. It was comforting, well, it would be if it didn’t move around him like pitch black hair in water. His first thought was that the Nogitsune was back, but the Nogitsune didn’t develop in a thick smoke. Another crack in the Nogitsune theory was the fact that it was coming _from_ him. The smoke seemed to exude out of every pore in his body and it encased him in a ball of blackness. And Stiles felt, for the first time in a while, peace. He felt like he was home and that he belonged. It was a distinct experience that wasn’t what he was used to. Usually, his ADHD had him fidgeting and moving constantly. But this was the first time since his mother died that he was content to stay perfectly still.

            If he concentrated hard enough on a singular spot the smoke pooled into that one area, turning into something akin to a flame. The intensity ebbed and flowed but it seemed to burn, it’s black tendrils curling around itself. He sat like that for a long while, just observing the black flame on his hand. Perfectly content just to watch it. Experimenting with it. He tried willing it away, it died down in an instant. He tried willing it back, it burst from his skin like it couldn’t wait to be out again. The longer he practiced the more he was able to control it to varying degrees. If he let it out completely, it spread out and extended to other parts of his body. The very same warm feeling coming from it the entire time. He smiled softly at it, watching the smoke curl over his fingers as he moved his hand.

          A sharp tap at the window startled him and the smoke disappeared immediately. Stiles turned to face his window and was greeted by a giant ball of fur, also known as Isaac. Stiles’ eyes turned cold and glaring. The brunet huffed and opened the window quickly. His good mood from earlier quickly destroyed.

         “What?” Stiles’ tone was harsh and cutting. “Let me guess, you need help and _now_ you remember I exist!” He had decided when he got home from the “pack” meeting that night that he was done with their bullshit. Fuck Scott, Fuck Derek, and Fuck the pack. But we’ll get into that later.

          Isaac looked taken aback. Huh, guess he wasn’t ready for puny little Stiles to be pissed off. “Look Stilinski, we’re sorry about before but something happened, and we need your help.” The blond grumbled. Stiles bristled, of course. They didn’t want to apologize, the wanted him to save all their asses. Again. He rolled his eyes and he could see out of the corner of his eye the smoke starting to come out of his skin a bit. He took a deep breath before speaking again, making sure the smoke stayed hidden from wolfy eyes.

                “Hmmmm. Let me think about it.” Stiles pretended to be thoughtful for a second. “Fuck off Isaac. And please make sure to relay that message to the pack. Especially Scott and Derek” the brunet finished with a smile and then slammed the window closed, startling the werewolf enough to have him fall off the roof. Good, that’ll teach him to come here.

              “Fucking werewolves.” He growled under his breath, knowing Isaac could still hear him.

               As he turned his back to the window, he called forth the darkness. Isaac almost caught it, and though he didn’t think this recent development was bad, it definitely didn’t need the prying eyes of eight werewolves.


End file.
